


after work cuddles

by furiouscatlover



Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [1]
Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, yeahhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: gift for @mlmbruno on twitter lol
Relationships: Harry/Jake/Roger
Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178246
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	after work cuddles

Gentle hands rested on Roger’s shoulders as he tilted his head to the right. His boyfriend’s hands were warm and soft, and he enjoyed how calm it made him feel. Harry’s hands pressed deep into his skin- it was extremely nice after a long day. He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and almost drifting off. 

The two men had returned home after a long day of work, to their three room apartment. It was pretty nice temporarily. It used to be just Harry’s, but Jake and Roger had moved in when their former boss had released them from the factory and burned his restaurant (AKA, Jake and Roger’s home) down. And a little while after that, the three had started dating. 

“Is Jake home yet?” Roger asked after a few moments. Jake had told the two that he’d meet them home, and that he had something he needed to take care of. Harry’s hands hovered on Roger’s shoulders still, but he pulled them away after a few moments. 

Harry shrugged, walking around the chair and sitting on Roger’s lap. He took off his blazer, pressing his head onto Roger’s chest. The orange phone headed man rested his own head against his boyfriend’s, happily holding him on his lap. 

“Tired?” Roger asked. 

Harry laughed. “Something like that. I just wanna sleep right here.” 

“Go ahead,” he said. 

Roger almost felt himself drifting away when he heard the front door unlock. He lifted his head and looked to see Jake standing in the doorway. The purple phone headed man’s composure was a little stiff at first but loosened instantly when he saw his boyfriends. 

“Hey, guys,” Jake said. “Sorry I’m late.” 

“Hello,” Roger said. Harry snored softly. “Do you wanna come and cuddle?” He asked somewhat shyly. He was never good at asking for affection, or just anything in general, but he was improving. Jake and Harry told him constantly how proud they were of him.

“Of course,” Jake brightened. “Is Harry asleep?” He began taking off his shoes and his blazer. 

Roger gave a little laugh. “Yeah, he’s totally out.” 

Jake lied down, sliding under Roger and Harry. The orange phone headed man felt instant safety when his lover's arms wrapped around him. The three were cuddled closely, all exhausted after a long day. 

He was happy to be here. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short but it’s for a mutual on twitter and i’m so behind on writing as it is lol
> 
> also i have no idea if this is good characterization but i just kinda winged it :sunglasses:


End file.
